


Tainted Minds

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dark Hermann, Dark Newt, Don't Ask, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Smut, The Precursors get what's coming to them, This fic contains the annihilation of humanity, but also Newton being cute while playing with a baby kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: It was the precursors who made them come here, on top of the highest skyscraper, so they would be on the front row to witness the extermination of humanity. But even as the city burned right before their eyes, Newton and Hermann didn’t feel anything. Their minds had been too thoroughly broken and remolded by their captors for them to care anymore. No compassion or concern for mankind remained in their hearts. All they had left was their love for each other.Or the AU where the precursors took possession of both Newton and Hermann, used them and the strength of their bond to destroy humanity, then lost their control over them. But even if they managed to free themselves, it didn’t mean Newton and Hermann came out unscathed.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Tainted Minds

Newton let out an eager moan as Hermann kissed him within an inch of his life. Without hesitation, he parted his lips to let the other man explore his mouth as he wished. When their tongues finally brushed against one another, his knees went weak. His hands tightened on the mathematician’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t lose his balance.

Terrified screams came from beneath them, but the scientists ignored it, lost in their little bubble of love and desire. In the same manner, they didn’t mind the powerful roars of the kaijus destroying the city all around them. Once upon a time, they knew the name of this place and they would have fought to the death to defend it. Now, it didn’t matter anymore.

Even as they made out, the hivemind buzzed at the back of their consciousness. It was the precursors who made them come here, on top of the highest skyscraper, so they would be on the front row to witness the extermination of humanity. A massacre that was mostly their doing. Somehow, this was supposed to be emotional torture for them. But even as the city burned right before their eyes, all Newton could focus on was how soft Hermann’s hair felt under his hand as he dragged him even closer in an enthusiastic gesture.

Oh, a few years earlier, they would definitely have been horrified at the sight, just like they would have hated themselves for the destruction they helped create. But since that time, their minds had been too thoroughly broken and remolded by the precursors for them to care anymore. No compassion or concern for mankind remained in their hearts.

The only thing the bloodthirsty aliens had left intact was their love and fondness for each other. Not because they wanted to do them a favor, but because they had understood, the moment they had seen into their minds through the Drift, that nothing would be strong enough to destroy their bond. They needed to control them both, to have them work together, or their plan to conquer Earth was doomed to fail.

As nearby buildings crumbled under the weight of a category IV kaiju, Hermann broke the kiss so he could trail his lips over the curve of Newton’s neck. The biologist threw his head back and gasped his name, shivering when Hermann slipped a hand under his shirt, long bony fingers caressing the outline of his tattoos.

They weren’t worried in the slightest about the giant monsters wreaking havoc so close to them. The precursors had made it clear that they would continue to serve them even when they would be done colonizing earth. Their combined intelligence and knowledge were too useful to lose. Soon enough, there would be other planets to invade. When that time would come, Hermann and Newton would be another weapon for the precursors, just like the kaiju were. And so, they didn’t have to fear for their lives, not today at least.

A rush of pleasure ran down Newton’s spine. Hermann’s touch was intoxicating and he could feel blood pooling towards his lower belly. His hips bucked on their own, desperately chasing friction. Through their connected minds, Hermann sensed his desire and a glint of amusement shone in his eyes. His fingers changed track, now heading towards Newton’s belly button, their speed agonizingly slow.

“Hermann, please!” Newt whined.

The world disappeared around Newton as his lover finally took pity in him. A sharp cry escaped him as Hermann lowered his pants and boxers all at once so he could wrap a hand around his cock. Before their humanity was stolen from them, the mathematician would have been skittish about so much as kissing in public. Now, he couldn’t care less if someone was watching them or not, which Newton was grateful for at the moment.

Hermann crashed their lips together again, hungry and demanding. If he had taken the time to look at the horizon, he could have seen the carcass of the last jaeger being dismembered by a pack of kaijus. A few blocks away, a priest of the cult of the kaiju fell on his knees in front of one of the monsters, only to be crushed under his feet a second later. Everywhere, screams of agony resonated along with pleas for help, but none of it reached Hermann’s ears. No, all he could hear at the moment was the sweet symphony of Newton’s high-pitched whimpers.

Newton grew only more wanton and desperate when the mathematician put a hand on his hip to steady them both as he accelerated his strokes. No matter how much he wished they could take this further, he knew they didn’t have the right supplies on hand and that he wouldn’t last long enough anyway. A shame no one warned him that lube would be useful at the end of the world.

He consoled himself by thinking about what Hermann would do to him once this would be done and they could come home. How he would bend him over, spread him open, and give it to him hard and deep, just like Newton craved. How he would whisper filthy words of praise in his ear and tease the most sensitive part of his body until Newton would be begging for more. Hermann would take his time taking him apart and Newton would lose himself under his caresses.

But at the moment, neither of them had the patience for this. If anything, Newton’s dirty thoughts only pushed him even closer to his release. He thrust frantically into Hermann’s hand, his movements growing more and more erratic. All it took was a clever twist of his lover’s wrist for his orgasm to hit him full force. He trembled, his whole body tensing as Hermann caressed him through it.

Just as the sensation was bordering on too much, Hermann removed his fingers and Newton could cry because his lover was just so perfect and knew him too well. For a few seconds, the biologist leaned on him, his breathing ragged, but he quickly let go, no wanting to put unnecessary pressure on Hermann’s bad leg. Instead, he let himself fall on his knees, ignoring the harsh scrape of the concrete against his skin.

He took a moment to recompose himself, then he reached for Hermann’s belt without hesitating, more than happy to return the favor. With how expertly he bobbed his head and ran his tongue along his length, it didn’t take long to turn the composed mathematician into an incoherent mess.

Hermann spilled into Newton’s mouth just as humanity was definitely wiped out from the surface of the Earth.

* * *

It only took a few years before Hermann and Newton freed themselves from the hivemind, turned against the precursors and destroyed them all. After the scientists had contributed to the conquest of a few planets, their masters had grown careless. They had treated them as slaves, deeming them inoffensive, incapable to rebel. It had led to their demise. Now, the precursors had gone extinct and the last two living humans didn’t answer to anyone but themselves.

Hermann smiled fondly as he walked into the garden of their home. Newton didn’t notice him, too busy cleaning the scales of a baby kaiju who was covered in mud. The little creature let out a happy sound akin to a purr as the biologist looked after him.

Getting the kaijus on their side hadn’t been hard. They loathed the precursors who only created them so they could be sent to battle and to die. Now that Hermann and Newton ruled over the galactic empire that once belonged to the precursors, the kaijus were free to roam and to enjoy life. The factories in which the clones used to be designed had been closed. Now, the kaijus that came into life weren’t made, but simply born.

Of course, Newton was the main reason why Hermann had put so much effort into delivering the kaijus from their masters. He loved seeing the joy on his face when he took care of the creatures. With the years, he had started to think of him as his husband. Of course, there wasn’t anyone left to officiate a wedding between them, but with how close they were, with everything they had been through together, he esteemed that the title was more than deserved.

He quietly walked toward Newton, enjoying his soft, surprised gasp when he kissed his nape and wrapped his arms around his waist. The smaller man quickly relaxed and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes in bliss. However, the moment didn’t last long as the young kaiju, annoyed to be suddenly forgotten, shook himself, projecting dirt on the two of them.

Newton turned around and shot Hermann an apologetic look as the mathematician stared sternly at his dirtied clothes.

“Sorry, this little one is a bit feisty. Please don’t be mad at us?”

Usually, any creature who dared to humiliate them in any way didn’t live long enough to regret it. The two scientists had maybe managed to break free from the hold of the precursors, but not before their minds had been irremediably twisted by the hivemind, tainted by the perverse, sickening ideology of their tormentors. A desire for war, for conquest, for ruling over the entire universe had been engraved into their very core.

Kaijus were the only exception to the rule, because of Newton’s fascination and love for them. While they massacred or enslaved all the other creatures that stood in their way, they showed leniency for the kaijus. Of course, the pleading look Newton sent him was enough for Hermann to give up any idea of harming the baby.

“You know I can’t hold a grudge over you or one of your protegees for long.” He sighed, wiping out some of the dirt on Newt’s cheek in a tender gesture.

The biologist beamed a joyful smile at him and his chest filled with warmth at the sight.

“You’re the best, Herms! Oh, by the way, I just thought of a new way to make kaijus more efficient and protected in battle! Just let me finish washing this one and I’ll show you.”

“Of course, dear. Take your time.”

He sat on the grass next to them while he waited for his husband to be done, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Even if they treated them way better than the precursors had, they still needed the destructive power of the kaijus to conquer new worlds. The difference was that the kaijus were now more than willing to help them — all in Newt’s sake, really. In return, the biologist worked hard to provide them with upgrades, may it be for their claws, fangs or armor. He also did everything he could so that they would come back alive from their mission. And when it failed, he was inconsolable for weeks and mourned as if he had lost one of his own children. The kaijus knew it, which made them all the more loyal to him.

Newton scrubbed at the kaiju’s scales with a wet cloth until they looked pristine. Once he was done, the small creature tried to roar in contentment, although his vocal cords weren’t quite developed enough yet for something like that. The sound that came out of his throat instead was closer to a squeal. Newton laughed and cooed, petting the kaiju all while babbling about how adorable he was. As he looked at them, Hermann couldn’t conceal his smile.

“Here, done. Now I’m all yours, Herms.”

Newton offered him his hand and Hermann gracefully accepted it, letting the biologist help him to his feet. As the years went by, he had grown accustomed to his husband calling him nicknames. When they were in private like this, he didn’t even bother to scold him for it anymore.

“Maybe we could shower first, then you can show me what brilliant invention you came up with this time?”

“Sounds like a great plan, dude!”

That moniker, however, still had Hermann rolling his eyes.

“We’re practically married, Newton, I believe “dude” isn’t really representative of our relationship anymore. When will you stop calling me that?”

“You know I won’t.” He replied with a cheeky grin. “But if you prefer this, then yes, I agree to come to shower with you, love of my life.”

Newton snickered as Hermann blushed in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you still manage to get flustered by me, after all this time. Not that I’m complaining, this is too much fun.”

The mathematician averted his eyes, rendered even more bashful by Newton’s teasing. Without warning, the biologist cupped Hermann’s cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, apparently endeared by his reaction.

“Newton this… This is hardly hygienic! I mean, we’re both covered in mud.”

“Then we should hurry to get into the shower, don’t you think?”

Hermann didn’t miss the promise in his mischievous smile and playful tone.

“I guess I see no flaws in that logic.”

It was all Newton needed to grab his hand and drag him towards their house, a joyful laugh falling from his lips.

This day felt perfect and Hermann knew that they would enjoy many, many more together. While they were part of the hivemind, they discovered the secret of the longevity of the precursors. A secret that now belonged to them and made them the bane of the universe. All the worlds that they hadn’t conquered yet shook in fear when thinking of them and prepared for war, just like the PPDC had once done. However, Hermann was convinced that they would crush these new enemies effortlessly, just like they had exterminated all the people who had tried to resist them before.

As he held Newton’s hand a little tighter, he promised himself that he wouldn’t let anything or anyone deprive them of their newfound happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://newt-no-newt-yes.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
